Jewel Witch and a Ring
by Reincarnations
Summary: It's been a week since they destroyed Gaea. In that time one demigod fell in love with someone other than the girl he's dating. And who attempted suicide?


_**Another Jazel fanfic.**_

_**Why? Because I like him better with Hazel than with Piper. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace).**_

_**This will be told in Jason's Pov.**_

_**Their age is now eighteen and that includes Hazel.**_

* * *

How can I explain it, falling in love? It's both amazing and confusing. You start having strong feelings for someone who you think is beautiful. Then you begin to wonder if they feel the same way or the opposite. It is even harder when the one you love thinks you love someone else. Or if you're dating someone who loves you yet you love someone else.

That is what happened to me.

It was about a week after we, the Seven of the Prophecy, victoriously defeated Gaia. Hazel, Frank, and I were still at Camp Half Blood. We were going to stay for a couple of weeks before returning back to Camp Jupiter.

Why don't I just begin from where it started? When I broke up with Piper.

I was sitting on one of the branches of my sister's tree, waiting for Piper to arrive. Five minutes later she was walking up the hill with the happiest smile on her face. Great, I'm going to be the one to ruin her day.

I jumped down landing a foot away from Piper. She smiled even larger, if that was even possible. "Hey!" Piper leaned forward to kiss my lips, but only managed to kiss my cheek since I turned my head. That didn't seem to affect her mood. "So wha-"

"I think we should date other people." I blurted. Okay, I admit that was stupid of me. Not many people knows this, but sometimes when I'm nervous, I just blurt out what I want to say. I've been hanging around Leo too much.

Then Piper went from cheerful to confusion and sadness. "Why?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I thought you loved me."

"That's the thing." I looked away from her as my hand unconsciously rubbed the back of my neck. "I do like you, but not that way."

She backed away from me. Tears were close to spill from her eyes, which never get puffy. "Who is she?"

"Who's who?" I asked innocently.

"Don't pull that shit with me Grace." Piper snapped causing me to wince visibly. She layered her voice with charmspeak when she clarified, "Who is the girl you're dumping me for?"

I resisted as much as I could. "She's a camper," was all that I escaped from my mouth.

"I know that much," Piper retorted sourly. She cleared her throat before asking with double the charmspeak, "Is she single?"

"Yes she is," I unwillingly answered. "She and her boyfriend broke up on equal terms, saying there wasn't anything between them anymore."

Piper gasped while I cringed, mentally smacking myself for saying that much.

Now she began to cry. "You're dumping me for that, that Jewel Witch!"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled at her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Piper challenged. "She's just another child of the Big Three that's going to end up destroying the world!"

"She stopped Gaia from forming years ago!" I argued. "If it wasn't for her then it would have been destroyed!"

"She killed her mother in the process." Piper retaliated.

"But she saved everyone else!" I reasoned. "She sacrificed her life and her mother's so everyone else wouldn't die!"

Piper glared at me before she turning so her back was to me. "I doubt she will ever love you. Did you forget both of your fathers are enemies?"

Realization finally dawned on me. They would never let us date. "Shit." I muttered.

She smirked before walking down the hill, but not without saying, "Good luck with that mess."

* * *

It was around noon when the Seven decided to go swimming. So here I am, sitting a few feet away from the water in my swim suit while being glared at by two pissed off demigoddesses.

"What's up with them?" Hazel questioned as she sat beside me. She was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with a skull necklace; her brother probably bought her the necklace. Her thick brown uncontrollable hair was in a tight ponytail with the sun giving it a special glow.

"I'm guessing Piper told Annabeth about how I dumped her." I finally answered.

"Why did you?" Hazel asked curiously. "You don't have to answer, though, if you don't want to."

For the first time in hours, I smiled. "Thank you. Let's just say, I fell for someone else."

"Somebody's in love~!" She teased. "Now I have to know who it is."

I chuckled at the younger girl's antics while ruffling her hair. "You'll find out soon." _ Because it's you, _I added in my head.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Then it became silent between us until I said, "So you're not swimming because you're afraid Neptune's going to drown you too?"

This time it was her turn to giggle. "I guess we're in the same fix, aren't we?" From the way she talked, she sounded upset about it.

"Don't worry, we can do something else," I suggested.

In response, Hazel yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

Before I could say anything, she fell asleep on my shoulder. Not wanting her to get cold, I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around her fragile body.

A few minutes later after watching the others have fun, someone sat on the other side of me. "So I heard you dumped Piper for Haz-."

"Don't say it!" I whispered/yelled at Percy. "You might wake her up!" I gestured to the girl laying on me.

He nodded his head, causing water to drip on me. "Is it true though?"

"Yes." I admitted. "But don't you dare say anything to anyone, Jackson. I don't want Hazel to know."

Unknowingly at the time Hazel smiled, hearing _everything _that was said.

* * *

A few hours later, during the camp fire, I noticed a certain African-American missing. "Do you guys know where Hazel's at?"

Most of the campers shook their heads while Piper gave me a nasty look. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"And why should I?" I countered. "I'm not her body-guard."

"But you love her more than me." Why won't she let it go! And why did she have to say that out loud?

All around the campers gasped. "You love Hazel?" someone asked.

Thunder boomed in the distance as soon as the question was said out-loud. Jupiter's mad at me. And I didn't care.

"Just shut up and tell me where she's at." I demanded.

"Try the beach," someone else said. "I saw her there half an hour ago."

"Thanks."

I walked away as I heard one of the sons of war yell, "Don't get her pregnant! But that is something you'd do since you are your father's son!"

Seconds later he was electrocuted by two streams of lightning. One of then was mine while the other was my father. He's even more mad.

* * *

I finally made it to the beach to see Hazel take a step on the dock. What is she doing? With the wind howling and lightning flashing, it is not the right time to go swimming.

"Hazel!" I yelled over the wind. She didn't hear me for she took another step forward.

I quickly ran to her, but it wasn't fast enough. By the time I made it to the middle of the dock, she was at the edge. "Hazel!" I yelled as I tried to stop her from falling. It was too late; she was being enveloped by the water. Then I did something that could save her or get us both killed.

I dived in after her.

Hazel was slowly sinking to the bottom, but she was holding her breath. Her eyes were closed, like she was prepared to die. I am not going to let her die.

As I grabbed her hand, her eyes sprung open. I guess she didn't expect anyone to save her.

Minutes later we were both in the sand, as far as we could get away from the water. After catching our breaths, I exclaimed, "What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself!"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you go and attempt suicide? Don't you know what you mean to everyone? Do you not care that I-"

I didn't finish my question because I knew her answer. She didn't say anything but her action spoke louder than her words.

She kissed me.

It felt strange, yet I loved it. As we kissed, I laid back against the sand with Hazel going down with me. Few seconds later we pulled away. Hazel kept opening and closing her mouth, like a fish under water, unsure of what to say.

I smirked and flipped us over so she was laying on the sand. Then our lips were attached once more, except it was fiercer. I grabbed the back of her neck and tried to push her closer. Soon we were out of breath and had to pull back.

A tear escaped from her eye. "They are going to disprove," she whispered.

I kissed her tear. "I don't care. I will feel the same as I always do."

Hazel shook her head. Then she asked, "Do you even like me? Or did you kiss me back because it's the polite thing to do?"

I pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked her straight in the eye. "Hazel, I kissed you because I love you. Nothing anyone does can change us."

She sat up with me following her and rested her head against mine. "I love you too," she confessed. "But I'm afraid they are going to separate us."

Then I came up with an idea. "They can't if I do something."

"Do what?" Hazel asked.

"Close your eyes," I insisted. "And when I tell you to open them, you'll see."

She did what she was told. Then I helped her stand. While holding one of her hand, I used my other to take off the ring I've worn throughout my childhood and life.

My mother's ring.

Letting go of Hazel's hand, I kneeled before her holding up the ring. "Open."

Once she opened her eye, she was unsure of what to say or think. "That's-"

"My mother's ring." I finished for her. "She told me to give to someone I love."

She nodded her head, still speechless.

"Hazel Levesque," I began, "will you marry me?"

She smiled with tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. "Yes."

So that is how I proposed to the girl I love. We were too happy to realize our fathers were watching us.


End file.
